Movie Night
by Cucumbermonster4
Summary: Just another movie night for Karkat and Nepeta.


The sky was dark as night time had fallen on Alternia long after this story had begun. The air was warm as the majority of the troll populace only functioned at the darker hours of the day. The rest, like Kanaya, were able to wander when the Alternian sun was high in the sky so they generally slept when darkness fell. On such a night, or shall I write evening in order not to confuse the humans who will no doubt be reading this, two trolls were up and hanging out. Participating in the act of movie watching because trolls, like humans, enjoy such things with their friends and do indeed have such things on their planet.

The hive, or home if you aren't accustomed with troll speak, they rested in belonged to a boy named Karkat who laid beneath a blanket with his matesprit, Nepeta, watching a movie. A rom-com to be exact. The hive itself was a little clustered and the walls had been decorated into that of a shipping wall, the largest couple that seemed to be drawn there was that of the two current trolls watching the rom-com. The small t.v. featured two grown trolls arguing, the male had his back turned to the female as he questioned her in outrage.

Both matesprits watched in anticipation wondering if these two trolls would finally admit their true feelings for one another. "They should just tell each other their true feelings already. Gog damn it, TELL HIM!" Karkat muttered in outrage as he shoved more popcorn into his mouth.

"This is so intense," Nepeta coed, cuddling up beside the other troll. "Is her feelings red, or black, red or black. Oh I hope there red!"

Karkat grumbled as he attempted to get Nepeta comfortable. He ended up just putting her against the crook of his arm as his arm wrapped around her hard frame. Fingers gently caressing her hip. Nepeta purred silently, gently nuzzling him with her nose, before once more watching the movie. The good part was coming up and she desperately hoped that Juliet's feelings would turn out to be red. Oh, she shipped it so much!

" Do you wish to know my true feelings about you?" Juilet, the t.v. character, questioned. Her eyes staring straight into the other trolls eyes as her hair gently brushed her face. Karkat and Nepeta leaned a little closer to the t.v. fiercely wishing to know the answer.

"Go on already! What's the hold up!?" Karkat shouted, the anticipation was killing him. Neither troll was cuddling any longer, both raised towards the t.v., hands clenched together in fists.

"Yes, I do. Tell me Juliet how do you feel?"

"Red, please of puuuurlease, be red!" Nepeta purred, her eyes widening as the time icked forward.

"I'm pale for you!"

"Nooooooooo! No no no no no!" Karkat shouted as he threw the popcorn bowl at the t.v. in complete aggravation. Honestly, he thought, all that build up, all that chemistry. Completely tarnished.

"What do they mean by pale!? It should have been red! Red!" Nepeta gasped, flopped down onto the couch. She was shocked, and not the good shocked either. This discovery completely ruined the movie for her, honestly, red feelings or even black would've worked better than pale.

"Wasn't she already pale for the baker?" Karkat questioned, "I mean they seemed to understand and balance each other better then Justin."

"It should have been red," Nepeta whined completely saddened by the fact her otp wasn't canon. "They worked so much better in that regard."

"I agree," Karkat mumbled as he turned off the movie. Grumbling as he wrapped Nepeta closer to his chest as he rested his head atop of her own. Nepeta brought the blanket up and wrapped the both of them tightly into it. The blue material soft and warm.

"They had such potential to be something more, everything was there," Karkat ranted, hands gently rubbing Nepeta's sides as her stomach pushed his arms up and down as she breathed softly. Nepeta hummed in agreement turning herself into his hold. Her head nuzzling his chest as she looked down at him.

They kissed each other, nothing hard or sexy, just the simple brush of lips. Both exhausted from the movie marathon they just had with one another. They kissed for a while, it was experienced and very much like the ones they shared in the past. When they separated, purring a rough loud purr, they nuzzled in an attempt to get closer. Nepeta yawned blinking rapidly in an attempt to stay awake but Karkats hands were lulling her to sleep as his fingers gently petted her hair.

"Sleep well Karkitty," The young troll said as her breathing went slower as she slept on the other troll.

Karkat looked down at the sleeping troll softly smiling. She obviously trusted him seeing as she had fallen asleep in his presence. It thrilled him knowing that their relationship was progressing nicely and that his little lover felt safe with him. Closing his eyes, Karkat listened to the sound of Nepeta's purring before falling asleep as well.

"You too Nepeta."

* * *

___Can also be found on my tumblr. Link wont show though so PM me and I'll send the link to you. Should you wish. _


End file.
